


Love Save The Queen

by Serenittybittydipity



Series: Coming of Age - EH [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Eren eats Historia out and its awesome, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, I Don't Even Know, My nasty ass brain saw a fanart and this followed, Overstimulation, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenittybittydipity/pseuds/Serenittybittydipity
Summary: Give a man a fish. Save a man in the desert. There is no greater lust that exists than that of a man close to death and tasting salvation. Beware of the dying man, for he will take everything you offer if you give him place to sup.Historia learns a new kind of danger... the one of the man repaying a debt to the one who saved him. In receiving, she understands how in their selfishness, they save each other.Shameless smut warning
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager
Series: Coming of Age - EH [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067585
Comments: 18
Kudos: 126





	Love Save The Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I did mention I have a lot of these short ideas stacked up... here's another treat.

He reminds her of his Titan in moments like this... Rogue. Fierce. With a terrifying intensity that jump starts something like fear, like thrill, like...

Like she has forgotten what it's truly like to live and breathe like it'll be her last. 

But the intensity in his eyes now isn't the promise of violence that he burns into the gaze of his enemies, nor is it the burning fire of hatred that laughs out of the murderous words and single serving desire for killing mercies. She's seen how his rage has the capacity to raze the very world's foundations to the ground. He carries with him so much intensity...

It used to be stronger in their youth, threatening to burn anyone that so much as strayed in the wrong direction, like a bubbling pot that simmers quietly only to spit and hiss before laughing when one touches the rim only to cry out and recoil. 

Now... now his rage and intensity has burned cold. Like a low blue flame. Biding his time.

She sees it most when his eyes stop flashing under closed lids, his fingers gripping too tight against her skin, only to release and awaken. It's a short private moment, when Eren wakes from the dreams and vision of the past... and the rage has grown and matured into something terrifying.

It's when he wakes from those moments that he most reminds her of his Titan. 

She realizes then that if someone doesn't save him from it... then who will?

So she makes the foolish mistake of lifting her skirts to him, mostly because she had had a frightening dream where those eyes had turned on her and she had woken up, gasping, sweating, thighs drenched with arousal. 

Krista would have said something like doing this for him was to just help him return from the madness of his mind... like some angel providing a balm to the heated inferno broiling within. 

She almost gives that as the reason for why she does this when he asks. She doesn't. Because she knows he would probably catch her in the lie and demand for the truth.

(They no longer have any reason to hide who they truly are from one another.)

So she says instead,

"Because I feel like it." 

She takes from him because she selfish. He gives to her because he's dying and can't say no at the idea of burning her alongside him.

Together, they push the envelope and give and take so much from one another. Give, and listen, and learn, and want, and understand. Take, and rant, and cry, and hold, and feel, and be understood. 

In the end the island devils are no different from any other kind. And he looks so much like his Titan then... when he finds her alone in her study, crown and cloak and white dress for a ceremony, he shuts the door behind him. The lock clicking loudly behind him cracks through her like the first time she heard a blade being pulled out of its sheath holsters.

His fire is different here. Different from the rage, and pain, and violence he drills into others. But it's similar. She can see why Titans are terrifying in a different way. But he doesn't scare her here. Not with the flames in his eyes burning her from the inside out, these flames were warm, eager to pull her in and burn her slowly. These flames were hungry.

"Your majesty," he says, bowing. There's a teasing lilt to his voice, like he doesn't mention the honorific, like he's toying with her. A thrill shivers up her spine and she thinks to herself, _ah... It’s like he wants to eat me._

Oh, this is new and not new all at once. She knows how his body looks and feels under the green uniform of the Corps, intimately enough that she knows it's taste and gossamer sensations from between her legs and all over her body.

Her body reacts to the steps he closes between them. Skin flushing, muscles tightening in anticipation, caught between fight and flight and aching, her mouth waters and her heart begins to pound. She shakes because she's not breathing in enough and all she can do is steady herself against the table of the Imperial Study. 

"E-Eren," she says his name finally. Surprised. Of course she's surprised. She wasn't expecting him to show up like this out of nowhere. "I wasn't... aware you were in Wall Sina."

He doesn't respond immediately, pausing to slowly drop to a knee in front of her, his eyes staying right on hers and her knees shake a little with how that movement along makes her feel excited.

He breaks their eye contact to bow his head finally, much too much but she thinks he's doing it on purpose.

"We returned early," he says, voice low. "I wanted to surprise you."

"A-ah..." she says. And then he extends a hand and she blinks. Slowly, she lifts her hand to touch his, curious and absolutely confused why he is asking for her hand to kiss now. What is he trying to do here? She remembers when he told her about the first time he kissed her hand. Ah... is this him trying to access some new memory...?

His fingers curl gently around her palm, soft and warm, the touch making whatever electricity hung in the air between them pop loud enough to make her flinch. She hears him huff and his face lifts.

She thinks he's going to kiss her hand. Instead, he turns her palm and aims his lips to the cushion of flesh under her thumb. Her fingers cradle his jaw as a result, and this is oh so different... and oddly _intimate_. 

Historia doesn't know why that makes her heart flutter, or why her cheeks flush hot. It's true she hasn't seen him in a while. 

Why is he having such a strong effect on her? 

And then his eyes, storm gray and bright in the faint lighting of her study, pierce hers with a new kind of violence... no. Desire.

Like a man finally tasting water after ages stumbling dry, having forgotten the taste of food, feeling salvation pour down his tongue and awakening the dulled senses the despair of the world had numbed. 

He looks up at her like he is dying of thirst... and she is the water beginning to fall from the sky. 

_I shall never tease him ever again,_ Historia thinks. Famous last words. 

The clatter of desk objects being shoved to the side might have been loud enough to alert the staff outside the door, but Historia doesn't hear them coming, and she's too busy clinging to the edge of the desk to tight to ask and check.

She busies herself instead with digging her teeth down on her palm, reminiscent of how she's seen Eren tear into his own flesh, but not nearly to the same degree. It's all she can do to silence herself, all while her elbow holds and shakes as she sustains herself upright. The blood red cloak on her shoulders tugs down the material of her dress, exposing a shoulder, and pulling down enough to make the hot flesh of her chest kiss the air just barely. 

She breathes hard through her nose, heart hammering faster against her ribcage. She can't stop thinking about how utterly _vulgar_ this is. The thought doesn't have the expected effect in cooling the blood under her skin, clearing her mind, and tell Eren off for starting this _now_ of all times.

Quite the opposite actually. 

Her body positively _vibrates_ even harder with ever growing need. 

She wonders faintly what it could be.

Is it the fact that they were both here, in an age old study, a place she now rules as a monarch, and how she's certain they were breaking all manner of rules now? Or is it the liquid electricity spinning her nerves into a frenzy, crackling deep from her core to snap into her bones and jolting her voice into embarrassing little notes she tries and fails to silence.

Or...

Maybe it's the way Eren's eyes slide close and blink open lazily, gazing up at her languidly, satisfied and starving all at once... all while she feels his hands push and bunch the fabric of her royal dress higher over her belly, hot fingers claiming the sensitive flesh of her thighs, his palms spreading her open so, so, lewdly... 

Ah... maybe it's all of the above.

But certainly, she knows, it must have _everything_ to do with how his mouth and tongue make love to the weeping lips of her cunt. 

He blinks at her languidly, gray eyes like pools of silver under the brightening light of the moon pouring from the window behind her. Historia gasps and pants and swallows down whimpers, shaking. Her fingers hurt from where she holds on to the wooden desk, something like a paper weight digs into her ribs from under the cloak.

Eren's tongue slides rubs upwards, his eyes watching and observing all her writhing. The tip of it flutters against her clit and Historia's head drops back to expose her neck. Some muscles have to go lax for others to tense up. 

Historia's legs twitch harshly, her toes curling in the air since her sandals fell from her feet soon after Eren had mounted his attack. The liquid electricity finds a place to coil deep within her. 

She feels her crown begin to slip and, stupidly, she throws the hand she had stuffed between her teeth up to catch it. Had she remembered that the maids had done a good job in pinning the crown to her hair, maybe she would have had a chance...

But her mouth is open now and just as her tongue tastes the air with a sharp intake of breath, does Eren yank her hips higher and rise up. Cool air drafts up over her ass and down her back, her dress falling further up her belly and chest. Historia squeaks in wild surprise.

Her legs all but fall toward her sides and she almost scrambles to reach up and grab on to something. She grabs his hair, yanks, and she swears she feels him grin before her back presses harder against the desk.

The paperweight digs painfully into her back just as Eren's lips and tongue begin and lick and suck down her soaked folds. It's too much on both sides and Historia can't hold back the tight little shriek that jolts out of her.

His breathing has gotten faster now, hot air pulsing from his nose against her mons. She feels a faint vibration from his mouth just as she hears him moan. 

Her shoulder aches from the uncomfortable position of sustaining her weight over her elbow, fingers dragging against the hard wooden edge of the oak desk. Much worse is the paper weight and she scrambles from grabbing Eren's hair to blindly trying to find the damn thing and throwing it off the desk.

All her movement is caught by him, and before she can beg him to wait, his other hand drags from its place under her hip, up her spine, to bump into the blasted object under inches of cotton and velvet. For a moment, Historia fears he'll stop then, since his eyes seem to gain a new kind of lucidity. She doesn't want him to stop. 

He doesn't. Instead, without breaking rhythm, his lips pucker and suck at her tender clit, forcing yet another tight cry to erupt from her throat in the shape of his name. With his other hand, he shifts her weight then lifts, and with some finesse, manages to pull a hand under her clothes to find the one offending object impeding her from enjoying in full their state of debauchery.

Eren pulls, the object disappears from under her, and she hears a loud, if muffled, thud from the floor before he changes tactics once more. His mouth slacks open, flattening his tongue against her vulva and licking upward.

Like this she hears him moan and breathe openly, this obscene little, _"mmnaahh..."_ that makes her flush bright red. He starts licking her like this, like one would enjoy dragging a candied tongue over a lollipop, much like she's seen the kids do when the Reeves company supplied new treats for them to enjoy.

" _You taste amazing..._ "

She feels the words against the crook of her thigh when he breaks rhythm to nuzzle her there. 

Historia's shoulder gives and she slides back against the desk. The space where the paper weight had dug into her flesh ached and throbbed in protest, but it's easily forgotten to the words Eren murmurs filthy against her skin. 

He licks and licks and licks... slow licks that make her choke and swallow sobs of need, her legs twitching high over her head. She can only wonder what kind of sight she twisted up in. The Demon Queen of Paradis bent up and legs spread open like this for the Titan Devil the world so greatly fears... 

_"Eren...! Nn...!"_

"You want it, right?" She hears him, voice low and rough, dragged filthy with desire. "Does my Queen desire to _cum_?"

His words awaken her nerves, every part of her now pleading to let him take what she so desperately needs to give. 

"Pl-please, oh! Eren...!"

One of his hands slides up her side to drag down her belly, sliding up to slip under the flush fabric of her brassiere. His other arm, wrapped secure around her waist, hoists her up just a bit higher. Her legs flop uselessly over head just as his fingers splay over her sternum and slid up to drag his fingertips over the hardened pebble of her nipple.

She gasps so loud the hand she has thrown back to his hair let's go to stiffle her fingers past her lips. He keeps licking her, dragging his tongue all around her opening, all while he pushes her bra up and expose her breasts to the moonlight.

Historia whines, her mind spinning and she is certain that his large hand can feel how hard her heart pounds and rages against her ribcage, like a bird demanding promised freedom.

Tears push down her eyes as the coil of pleasure tightens and tightens ever harder, driving her mad with how her mind spins, endlessly teased to a delectable oblivion by how Eren's tongue decides to dip inside her pussy, teeth scraping softly against her while he pumps a few dirty thrusts inside her. His eyes slide close as she moans hard, as if savoring and delighting in the flavor. He'd said she tastes amazing. 

_Does it really... taste that good...?_

The image of his Titan returns unbidden, and she doesn't know why but it turns her on even more, remember how long his tongue appeared, how lithe it moved as his giant jaw parted in justice demanding roars. She's insane, she must be, to be imagining that otherwise terrifying form here and now while Eren pinches her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, rubbing the pads against the very tip of it while his other fingers squeezed and fondled.

The heat in her blood begins to crescendo, her breaths gaining speed, as Eren dips his head and digs his tongue more insistently along the rim of her pussy. It's so filthy... the way she has no other place to look but how his face looks so peaceful yet starved as he drags his face and mouth, smearing her wetness everywhere. Rivers of their mingled fluid slide down the crease of her ass, dripping higher and higher. 

She's getting so close it's becoming unbearable and her body aches to move it along. Historia squeezes her abs, her thighs trembling harder and harder as she tries to get him to speed up and quit this slow paced conquering. Somehow she manages to release the table and scramble to grab on to his arm. Her fingers wrap and dig into the Military canvas of his coat, she yanks and gives a demanding whine that tickles her nose.

Eren's eyes flash open and he pins her to the desk with his gaze. This time the hunger and need growing impatient in her belly ignites a fire in her own eyes and she turns on the intensity to remind him who she is.

Another grin stretches over his lips. He nods. 

Historia only barely gets his name out from between her shaking hand and teeth before he dives back down and _ravishes_ with the efficiency of scorching flames. Historia's head rolls and bounces against the wooden desk, her crown clattering softly in her ears. 

Whatever slow savoring he had given was gone completely, replaced by a rapid licking that slurps and makes the sound of sticky skin slapping together echo loudly in the air. 

Her hand is roughly tugged out of her mouth just as her gasps gain volume and intensity. His hand guides her wrist to dig her shaking fingers into his hair. Historia latches on and pulls. He moans tight against her, increasing the intensity before lifting his chin and directing all of it right on her clit.

The assault yanks a higher gasp from her lips and Historia can't give less of a damn for how loud her voice slaps the ceiling, or how the desk creaks as she begins to roll and bounce her hips against Eren's face. With her fingers in his hair and sleeve, Historia has all she can use to lift her legs against his shoulders and undulate her hips fiercely to the rhythm her heart pounds into her bones. 

Eren moans again, mouth and tongue going slack letting her use him to bring her release closer and closer on her terms. She feels like water, raging and crashing. Like a storm, swinging and shoving and striking hard against the man who stirred her blood into torrents of need and lust. 

He makes her feel like a force of nature and Historia _needs it._ His fingers carry her forward, rubbing at her nipple and squeezing her breast before switching to its neglected sibling and providing the same treatment. 

All the while he holds and sustains her, arm wrapped around her bare middle, military canvas rough and cool versus the flames in her skin. 

Like this Historia takes here what he has to give, until her bones snap tight, her head falls back harder against the wood and she screams his name, climax igniting like lightning, like the clap of thunder and a roar of a Titan born into calamity.

Historia comes... and comes... and _comes_ so hard and good, she shakes and twitches and feels sweat burn into her clothes. Her eyes roll back and find spinning stars like the kind she sees back at the farm when Eren sneaks up on her and drags her behind a tree to thank her for all she's done for him.

Her hips keep jolting upwards, a flood of something hot pours down her belly and back, surprising her nerves with more sensation than she can handle.

And Eren keeps swiping his tongue over her, as if desperate to not let it end. But each insistent rub makes her twitch so terribly now and Historia can't handle it much anymore.

"E-e... Ehhh...!!" She can't even utter his name... but somehow she manages to push and pull his hair hard enough that it makes him break hold and draw a sharp gasp from both of them.

That last bit of stimulation strikes a bit harder than she expects and she feels something jolt out of her. Eren's hard breaths stutter on a groan. She can barely open her eyes as she falls slack on the table, limbs splayed all around carelessly. 

Carefully, Eren guides her hips back down to lay on the desk. Their shared gasping the last to recover as Historia rides the glow of being eaten out so thoroughly. 

His hands are shaking as they grab her thighs and push. Her body drags higher up the table and something bounces off the desk to slam and roll across the floor. Neither of them pay it much heed.

The sound of a belt clicking is enough to make her mind jumble together and force her eyes to go down. Eren's hair is a black messy crow's nest, the bottom of his face shiny with the slick of her and his spit, it drips off his chin to land on her thigh. That isn't what gathers her attention as she sees him straighten, his right hand digging into his pants while his left squeezes under her right thigh.

His cock is out and hovering over her cunt, his hand rapidly gripping and pumping himself in a scorching display of self gratification.

"Wh..." he pants. "Where do you want it."

He glances up at her eyes and back down at himself, eyes honing in to the bright pink flesh his mouth had become intensely intimate with just now. Historia is still feeling so loose and vacant, somewhat struck stupid with the pleasure swimming in her blood.

"On your stomach...?" He asks, and she catches up on another image, of her belly stripped in the white roses of his cum. She shivers but the rage of lust has softened enough for her to realize they've made enough a mess of her already. She wouldn't know how to explain his mess to the maids.

"I...Inside." she says like it's the most practical alternative to solving the issue of explaining a mess. 

Eren's eyes, already so wrecked from seeing her come apart so viciously in front of him, widen before he nods hurriedly.

"Y-yeah... okay."

He positions himself without another word, Historia manages to lift her legs and angle her hips up high for him. She has wondered what it would be like to feel him spend inside of her... instead of into the grass of the fields back at the farm for him to kick some dirt over. 

She cants her hips just as he tugs his pants down some. Eren slides inside, thick and hot and throbbing so hard that her back arches and Eren clenches his teeth around a groan. He slaps their hips together, the surge of pleasure shocking an overstimulated gasp from her throat and to her relief it's the one thrust before the throbbing gives way to a burst of warmth and steady pulsing.

This time she takes and takes and takes all he has to give. 

Historia whimpers, toes curling hard again when she feels his pubic bone rub against her tender folds and clit. In another time, she'll probably insist he keeps going and going and going for her to be split into another shape made from their desperation. But she's so thoroughly spent herself she can only wait and watch as Eren's trembling eases and fades. 

They're still joined when he lifts his head and she sees his eyes, heavy lidded and sexed out, from beneath his hair. His hands slide tenderly around her hips where he had dug his fingers. Historia moans when he begins to shift and pull out.

"W-wai..." she tries to say but he beats her to it. Pulling a handkerchief from the pocket of his jacket, he presses it against her skin. She flinches some in surprise but relaxes as soon as he pulls the remaining length out.

They both sigh at the same time. She meets his gaze just as he meets hers and she huffs out a giggle.

"Your welcome," she says, and she wonders when her eyes will start to work normally with how off balance she feels.

Eren snorts softly as he tugs himself back into his pants, belt buckle brushing her leg as he closes it. 

"What are you talking about," he says, lifting a hand to his hair to work his fingers through the mess she made. Historia grins at him as he pulls his dark hair back over his scalp.

"Nothing," she says, and giggles again as he busies himself tugging her clothes back down over her body. "I wasn't thinking... but also, I didn't think you would miss me that much."

He rubs a sleeve over his face, wiping off the slick from his mouth and chin. "Again, what are you talking about...?"

Historia lifts a brow and blinks in surprise as he hoists his arms under her back to pull her into his arms. He kisses her soundly and Historia is all too happy to swing her arms around his shoulders and let him get away with it all. 

She catches the taste of herself on his tongue and shivers, nose wrinkling. The flavor wasn't anything like she expects, a bit sweet, a bit bland like. 

Eren pulls away, her lips tingle from the force of his kiss. Her eyes meet his again and she's reminded all over again by how utterly dangerous it is to be held and claimed and loved so much by him. The fire in his eyes, while momentarily slaked and fed, rolls with a constant intensity. She knows then how readily he would burn the world if she so much as stopped and pointed in a general direction. 

She wonders if the world should fear her as much as it fears him.

"Thank you," Eren does say, pressing his forehead to hers and Historia feels the joy of his warmth keep her strong and selfish and oh so very, very her. 

"Hm," she sighs into his cheek and tilts her chin to soften another kiss to his lips. Maybe she doesn't mind the taste that much if it's because of him. It's the very least of all the things she could do... caught in a deliriously happy cycle and give and take that burns in a way she never thought she would deserve but he insists belongs to her. 

She doubts either of them will ever find the satisfaction to end as long as they feel like they owe it to one another. 

Maybe that's more terrifying than all the hatred in the world...

"Next time just wait until I get back to the farm, Eren. What will the maids think when they see the mess you left?"

"Uh... lucky Queen?"

_smack!_

"Ow."


End file.
